Marvel Vs Capcom 4 Two Universes In Peril
This will contain several changes to mvc3, including more characters, improved graphics that are similar to the graphics of resident evil 5 or devil may cry 4, along with a change to the main antagonist. tag teams are now made up of 5 characters rather than 3, and in addition to alternate costume colours, each character has a bonus costume that becomes unlocked upon finishing the game with them. you can also record up to 8 tag teams rather than only 3. in addition, certain characters have been altered. they will be marked with * CHARACTERS: CAPCOM: 1.ryu- street fighter 2.morrigan-darkstalkers * can now double jump 3.chris redfield-resident evil 4.dante-devil may cry 4 * increased health(1,000,000), deals significantly more damage than before, now wields weapons from dmc4 (lucifer, pandora, gilgamesh and yamato) in addition to the ones from dmc3. these new weapons give him access to new attacks, making him even more flexible and powerful than before. 5.ken-street fighter 6.m. bison-street fighter 7.jill valentine-resident evil * posesses a wider range of close range attacks, and is no longer DLC 8.zero-mega man* now uses long range rushdown sword attacks, can now double jump, deals slightly more damage. 9.X-mega man 10.albert wesker-resident evil* can now double jump and air dash, reversal combos such as tiger uppercut can be used more easily, requiring simpler controls. 11.trish-devil may cry *health increase(950,000) more attacks, such as stinger, helm breaker, etc. these new attacks enable her to be more effective at close range, making her more of a jack of all trades character. 12.akuma-street fighter * even higher damage, making him a much harder hitter. 13.crimson viper-street fighter 14.tron-mega man 15.haggar-final fight 16.leon s. kennedy-resident evil 17.vergil-devil may cry * increased health(1,000,000), deals heavier damage, can now use summoned swords as a standard ranged attack as well as a hyper combo. 18.chun li-street fighter * kikoken now easier to use 19.asura-asura's wrath 20.azure dragon-devil kings 21.nero-devil may cry 22.poison-street fighter/final fight 23.hsien ko-night warriors 24.nemesis-resident evil 25.lady-devil may cry 26.arkham-devil may cry 27.devil king-devil kings 28.spencer-bionic commando 29.lucia-devil may cry 30.iron ox-devil kings 31.mei ling-night warriors 32.viewtiful joe-viewtiful joe 33.amatarasu-okami 34.sexy silvia-viewtiful joe 35.alexia-resident evil 36.firebrand-ghosts n' goblins 37.chuck greene-deadrising 38.frank west-deadrising 39.strider hiryu-strider 40.strider hien-strider 41.pheonix wright-ace attorney 42.sanctus-devil may cry 43.yasha-asura's wrath 44.sheva alomar-resident evil 45.felicia-darkstalkers 46.lord raptor-darkstalkers 47.arius-devil may cry 48.arthur-ghosts n' goblins 49.executioner majini-resident evil 50.guile-street fighter 51.claire redfield-resident evil 52.dhalsim-street fighter 53.lilith-darkstalkers 54.cammy-street fighter 55.sigma-mega man MARVEL: 1.wolverine: * increased health (1,000,000) 2.storm 3.spider man * more useful punching and kicking attacks, can now double jump 4.hulk * his attack power increases as his health depletes, making him a useful character for turning a fight around 5.captain america 6.iron man 7.thor 8.X23 * now posesses fast striking attacks that easily chain into combos, and rushdown techniques. 9.magneto 10.dormammu * health increase (1,200,000), can now double jump 11.dr. strange * can now double jump 12.shuma gorath * is no longer DLC 13.cyclops 14.collosus 15.kingpin 16.green goblin 17.lizard 18.doc ock 19.sandman 20.carnage 21.ghost rider * can now air dash using hellfire 22.iron fist 23.venom 24.anti venom 25.thanos 26.loki 27.umar 28.war machine 29.black widow 30.hawkeye 31.she hulk 32.luke cage 33.blade 34.silver sable 35.blackheart 36.dr. doom 37.super skrull 38.nova 39.sentinel 40.sabretooth 41.lady deathstrike 42.deadpool * health increase (1,000,000) 43.nightcrawler 44.iceman 45.pheonix * slight health decrease (300,000), deals more damage, making her a hard hitting keepaway character with extremely low damage tolerance. 46.rocket raccoon 47.silver surfer 48.psylocke 49.silver samurai 50.abomination 51.scorpion 52.juggernaut 53.mephisto 54.daredevil 55.fin fang foom EXTRA CHARACTERS: MUNDUS: mundus is the main boss of the game. the battle with him is similar to the one with galactus in mvc3. he is in his statue state when he first appears. instead of two randomly chosen villains, nelo angelo is the one who the player must defeat before mundus will show himself. finish arcade mode with all characters to unlock mundus mode, where you play as mundus against other characters. mundus's presence in the game is probably the reason why dante is noticably stronger than in previous titles. dante's comment before fighting mundus is taken directly from DMC1:"come on out and show yourself, mundus!". trish's comment before fighting mundus is, "i can't believe i used to take orders from you." vergil's comment before fighting mundus is from DMC3,"it'll be fun to fight the prince of darkness." ghost rider says, "mundus! your soul is mine!" before fighting mundus. no one else has a special comment against mundus. mundus's comment to dante before fighting him is from DMC1, "after two millennia, another sparda stands in my way." his comment before fighting trish is, "how dare you defy your creator?" his comment before fighting ghost rider is, "another ghost rider? bah! such worthless beings!" he doesn't have a special comment for vergil. his comment before fighting dormammu is,"you rule a meaningless dark dimension, but everything else belongs to me." before fighting a god character such as thor, amatarasu or asura, mundus says, "you are a god?! how infantile." before fighting nero, mundus says, "you should let dante handle the grown up jobs." NELO ANGELO: nelo angelo is a hard hitting character whos charging attacks are similar to the ones the hulk uses. he becomes playable as vergil's alternate costume when you finish arcade mode with vergil. he doesn't speak, but merely makes roaring sounds. OTHER CHANGES: certain moves now do more damage against certain enemies. example: ghost rider's penance stare now does more damage to evil characters. heroes are hurt the least, followed by anti heroes. put simply, the more evil the character, the more it hurts them. for example, characters like wesker, docter doom, shuma gorath and dormammu would be hurt a lot more than characters like chris, captain america, dante and thor. magnetos attacks now have more effect against metallic opponents, such as wolverine, X23, colossus, sentinel, arthur and iron man(all metallic characters except doc ock, as his metal arms are impervious to magnetism), while having less effect on characters whos bodies have no metal in them. morrigan does slightly more damage to male characters than to female. anti venom inflicts double damage against venom. there are other characters with increases and decreases. mostly you can predict these changes for yourself. CHARACTER POWER GRIDS: (marks out of 7) CAPCOM: ryu: intelligence:3 strength:5 speed:3 stamina:4 energy projection:5 fighting ability:5 morrigan: intelligence:5 strength:3 speed:5 stamina:4 energy projection:6 fighting ability:3 chris redfield: intelligence:4 strength:3 speed:3 stamina:5 energy projection:1 fighting ability:6 dante: intelligence:4 strength:7 speed:7 stamina:7 energy projection:6 fighting ability:7 ken: intelligence:3 strength:5 speed:3 stamina:4 energy projection:5 fighting ability:5 m. bison: intelligence:5 strength:6 speed:5 stamina:5 energy projection:6 fighting ability:6 jill valentine: intelligence:4 strength:3 speed:3 stamina:4 energy projection:1 fighting ability:5 zero: intelligence:3 strength:3 speed:4 stamina:3 energy projection:5 fighting ability:5 mega man x: intelligence:4 strength:3 speed:4 stamina:3 energy projection:5 fighting ability:4 wesker: intelligence:7 strength:5 speed:7 stamina:6 energy projection:1 fighting ability:6 trish: intelligence:5 strength:5 speed:6 stamina:6 energy projection:5 fighting ability:6 akuma: intelligence:4 strength:6 speed:5 stamina:5 energy projection:6 fighting ability:6 c. viper: intelligence:4 strength:3 speed:3 stamina:3 energy projection:5 fighting ability:4 tron: intelligence:6 strength:5 speed:2 stamina:4 energy projection:1 fighting ability:2 haggar: intelligence:4 strength:4 speed:2 stamina:4 energy projection:1 fighting ability:4 leon s. kennedy: intelligence:5 strength:3 speed:3 stamina:4 energy projection:1 fighting ability:5 vergil: intelligence:5 strength:7 speed:7 stamina:6 energy projection:6 fighting ability:6 chun li: intelligence:5 strength:4 speed:4 stamina:3 energy projection:5 fighting ability:5 asura: intelligence:2 strength:7 speed:6 stamina:6 energy projection:6 fighting ability:5 azure dragon: intelligence:3 strength:5 speed:5 stamina:4 energy projection:5 fighting ability:6 nero: intelligence:4 strength:7 speed:6 stamina:6 energy projection:6 fighting ability:6 poison: intelligence:3 strength:3 speed:4 stamina:4 energy projection:1 fighting ability:4 hsien ko: intelligence:3 strength:3 speed:3 stamina:4 energy projection:1 fighting ability:5 nemesis: intelligence:1 strength:6 speed:1 stamina:6 energy projection:1 fighting ability:4 lady: intelligence:4 strength:3 speed:4 stamina:4 energy projection:1 fighting ability:6 arkham: intelligence:7 strength:5 speed:6 stamina:5 energy projection:1 fighting ability:4 devil king: intelligence:4 strength:6 speed:4 stamina:4 energy projection:4 fighting ability:6 spencer: intelligence:3 strength:4 speed:3 stamina:4 energy projection:1 fighting ability:5 lucia: intelligence:4 strength:6 speed:6 stamina:6 energy projection:6 fighting ability:6 iron ox: intelligence:2 strength:7 speed:4 stamina:6 energy projection:1 fighting ability:5 mei ling: intelligence:4 strength:3 speed:3 stamina:3 energy projection:1 fighting ability:5 viewtiful joe: intelligence:3 strength:4 speed:6 stamina:3 energy projection:1 fighting ability:5 amatarasu: intelligence:7 strength:3 speed:6 stamina:5 energy projection:6 fighting ability:5 sexy silvia: intelligence:4 strength:3 speed:5 stamina:3 energy projection:1 fighting ability:4 alexia: intelligence:7 strength:5 speed:5 stamina:5 energy projection:6 fighting ability:3 firebrand: intelligence:2 strength:3 speed:3 stamina:3 energy projection:4 fighting ability:4 chuck greene: intelligence:3 strength:3 speed:2 stamina:4 energy projection:1 fighting ability:3 frank west: intelligence:4 strength:3 speed:2 stamina:5 energy projection:1 fighting ability:3 strider hiryu: intelligence:4 strength:3 speed:5 stamina:3 energy projection:4 fighting ability:7 strider hien: intelligence:4 strength:3 speed:5 stamina:3 energy projection:4 fighting ability:6 pheonix wright: intelligence:5 strength:1 speed:1 stamina:4 energy projection:1 fighting ability:1 sanctus: intelligence:6 strength:6 speed:5 stamina:5 energy projection:7 fighting ability:5 yasha: intelligence:4 strength:7 speed:7 stamina:5 energy projection:6 fighting ability:6 sheva alomar: intelligence:5 strength:3 speed:3 stamina:4 energy projection:1 fighting ability:5 felicia: intelligence:2 strength:3 speed:4 stamina:3 energy projection:1 fighting ability:3 lord raptor: intelligence:5 strength:4 speed:6 stamina:4 energy projection:5 fighting ability:4 arius: intelligence:6 strength:3 speed:5 stamina:4 energy projection:7 fighting ability:5 arthur: intelligence:2 strength:3 speed:3 stamina:4 energy projection:3 fighting ability:5 executioner majini: intelligence:1 strength:6 speed:2 stamina:5 energy projection:1 fighting ability:3 guile: intelligence:3 strength:5 speed:3 stamina:4 energy projection:5 fighting ability:5 claire redfield: intelligence:4 strength:3 speed:3 stamina:4 energy projection:1 fighting ability:4 dhalsim: intelligence:2 strength:4 speed:5 stamina:4 energy projection:5 fighting ability:4 lilith: intelligence:5 strength:3 speed:5 stamina:3 energy projection:6 fighting ability:2 cammy: intelligence:4 strength:4 speed:4 stamina:3 energy projection:1 fighting ability:5 sigma: intelligence:5 strength:3 speed:6 stamina:4 energy projection:6 fighting ability:6 nelo angelo: intelligence:5 strength:7 speed:6 stamina:7 energy projection:5 fighting ability:6 mundus: intelligence:7 strength:7 speed:7 stamina:7 energy projection:7 fighting ability:4 MARVEL: wolverine: intelligence:3 strength:5 speed:3 stamina:7 energy projection:1 fighting ability:7 storm: intelligence:5 strength:2 speed:5 stamina:2 energy projection:6 fighting ability:3 spider man: intelligence:6 strength:3 speed:4 stamina:3 energy projection:1 fighting ability:3 hulk: intelligence:6 strength:7 speed:3 stamina:7 energy projection:1 fighting ability:4 captain america: intelligence:3 strength:5 speed:3 stamina:5 energy projection:1 fighting ability:6 iron man: intelligence:7 strength:5 speed:6 stamina:5 energy projection:6 fighting ability:3 thor: intelligence:3 strength:7 speed:7 stamina:6 energy projection:7 fighting ability:5 X23: intelligence:3 strength:4 speed:4 stamina:6 energy projection:1 fighting ability:6 magneto: intelligence:5 strength:3 speed:4 stamina:3 energy projection:6 fighting ability:5 dormammu: intelligence:6 strength:7 speed:7 stamina:7 energy projection:7 fighting ability:4 dr. strange: intelligence:6 strength:3 speed:5 stamina:5 energy projection:7 fighting ability:5 shuma gorath: intelligence:5 strength:5 speed:5 stamina:6 energy projection:6 fighting ability:3 cyclops: intelligence:4 strength:3 speed:4 stamina:3 energy projection:5 fighting ability:4 collossus: intelligence:3 strength:6 speed:2 stamina:6 energy projection:1 fighting ability:4 kingpin: intelligence:5 strength:5 speed:5 stamina:4 energy projection:1 fighting ability:4 green goblin: intelligence:6 strength:4 speed:3 stamina:4 energy projection:5 fighting ability:4 lizard: intelligence:6 strength:5 speed:5 stamina:5 energy projection:1 fighting ability:4 doc ock: intelligence:7 strength:5 speed:3 stamina:3 energy projection:1 fighting ability:3 sand man: intelligence:2 strength:5 speed:4 stamina:7 energy projection:1 fighting ability:4 carnage: intelligence:1 strength:6 speed:5 stamina:7 energy projection:1 fighting ability:5 ghost rider: intelligence:3 strength:5 speed:3 stamina:7 energy projection:5 fighting ability:4 iron fist: intelligence:3 strength:5 speed:4 stamina:5 energy projection:1 fighting ability:6 venom: intelligence:4 strength:5 speed:4 stamina:5 energy projection:1 fighting ability:4 anti-venom: intelligence:4 strength:5 speed:4 stamina:6 energy projection:1 fighting ability:4 thanos: intelligence:6 strength:7 speed:5 stamina:6 energy projection:7 fighting ability:3 loki: intelligence:6 strength:5 speed:5 stamina:4 energy projection:6 fighting ability:4 umar: intelligence:6 strength:6 speed:7 stamina:7 energy projection:7 fighting ability:3 war machine: intelligence:4 strength:5 speed:6 stamina:5 energy projection:5 fighting ability:5 black widow: intelligence:5 strength:3 speed:4 stamina:3 energy projection:1 fighting ability:6 hawkeye: intelligence:3 strength:4 speed:3 stamina:3 energy projection:1 fighting ability:5 she hulk: intelligence:4 strength:7 speed:3 stamina:6 energy projection:1 fighting ability:3 luke cage: intelligence:3 strength:5 speed:3 stamina:5 energy projection:1 fighting ability:5 blade: intelligence:4 strength:5 speed:5 stamina:5 energy projection:1 fighting ability:6 silver sable: intelligence:5 strength:3 speed:4 stamina:3 energy projection:1 fighting ability:6 blackheart: intelligence:5 strength:5 speed:5 stamina:5 energy projection:6 fighting ability:3 dr. doom: intelligence:6 strength:2 speed:3 stamina:3 energy projection:6 fighting ability:3 super skrull: intelligence:2 strength:6 speed:6 stamina:5 energy projection:6 fighting ability:5 nova: intelligence:2 strength:6 speed:6 stamina:5 energy projection:6 fighting ability:3 sentinel: intelligence:1 strength:5 speed:5 stamina:4 energy projection:4 fighting ability:4 sabretooth: intelligence:2 strength:5 speed:4 stamina:6 energy projection:1 fighting ability:6 lady deathstrike: intelligence:3 strength:4 speed:4 stamina:7 energy projection:1 fighting ability:6 deadpool: intelligence:4 strength:3 speed:4 stamina:7 energy projection:1 fighting ability:6 nightcrawler: intelligence:3 strength:3 speed:5 stamina:3 energy projection:1 fighting ability:4 iceman: intelligence:4 strength:3 speed:4 stamina:3 energy projection:5 fighting ability:3 pheonix: intelligence:4 strength:2 speed:6 stamina:6 energy projection:7 fighting ability:3 rocket raccoon: intelligence:3 strength:3 speed:4 stamina:2 energy projection:4 fighting ability:5 silver surfer: intelligence:3 strength:5 speed:6 stamina:5 energy projection:5 fighting ability:3 psylocke: intelligence:4 strength:4 speed:5 stamina:4 energy projection:6 fighting ability:5 silver samurai: intelligence:4 strength:4 speed:3 stamina:5 energy projection:3 fighting ability:5 abomination: intelligence:4 strength:7 speed:4 stamina:7 energy projection:1 fighting ability:5 scorpion: intelligence:2 strength:5 speed:3 stamina:4 energy projection:5 fighting ability:4 juggernaut: intelligence:2 strength:7 speed:4 stamina:5 energy projection:1 fighting ability:4 mephisto: intelligence:6 strength:6 speed:7 stamina:7 energy projection:7 fighting ability:4 daredevil: intelligence:6 strength:3 speed:4 stamina:4 energy projection:1 fighting ability:6 fin fang foom: intelligence:5 strength:7 speed:6 stamina:6 energy projection:6 fighting ability:5 Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games